Spies and Surprises
by ieatvampiresforbreakfast
Summary: Sophie Carson-Beaumier is not the usual type of person to be found on an English frigate. Her orders are to find out how the Acheron has such detailed knowledge of the fleet's movements. But that is not the only mystery surrounding the naval agent, she has a dark past which threatens to endanger her mission, and the very future of England. OC/Peter Calamy.
1. New Assignments and Old Aquaintances

Spies and Surprises

Chapter 1

New Assignments and Old Acquaintances.

* * *

Whitehall, London

Commander Worrall was a fat, partially bald old man. I knew his ways very well, he would trot around behind his desk for precisely seven and a half minutes and then sit down to brief me for my next assignment. It was a game he used to seem to enjoy, finding at least three things wrong with my last mission. This time it was that my latest cover had been too associated with the navy; I had been gathering information in Barcelona whilst the Spanish royal family had retreated there. I had made several important contacts, even Worrall had to admit reconnaissance was my speciality. Now I was back in England watching an obese pig wear a carpet out in front of me. At last he dropped himself down on a spindly chair that I was amazed could support his immense weight. He took a sip of some disgusting liquid out of a hip flask, some of the beverage being absorbed into his bushy beard, and focused his tiny red eyes on me again as if he was a bull and I was a red flag. I hated him completely, he hadn't seen war or death at all, sitting on his comfortable chair in the Whitehall naval base.

"Are you even listening to me Miss Carson?" He boomed making the the papers on his desk quiver._ And of course he forgets to use my full name,_ I thought fighting to keep a look of annoyance off my face. I settled for rolling my eyes a minuscule amount.

"Yes Commander Worrall, my hearing is perfect. However yours may not be, my name is Sophie Carson-Beaumeir." I said curtly, drawing a shallow gasp from the man. His three chins wobbling in surprise. O_h great now I'm in big trouble._ I cursed inwardly.

"I did not pick you for your smart French mouth Miss _Carson-Beaumeir. _So why did I choose you then?" He yelled. I knew that correcting him was pushing my luck and that now I would face the consequences, but I could not stand his refusal to say my surname properly. I was half French on my mothers side and that seemed to have made him hate me especially. He disliked me even more because of my supposed 'attitude' towards those in power.

"You chose me because I s

peak French and Spanish as good as one of their own." I said my voice completely dead pan and without expression. He smiled evilly at this, his head lolling over to one side as he fixed me in his harsh gaze. the stare of Commander Worrall was enough to send some agents from his office in a state of terror, I prided myself on the fact that this had never happened to me.

"No" he growled, his face scrunching into a mess of pink flesh. "No, I chose you because you are an orphan, no family to speak of, no humility, and most importantly you are alone. You have always been alone." I stepped backwards, shocked at this open contempt. I drew blood as I balled up my fists and clenched my jaw. This was a test. Only a test, I told myself. I knew that if I did not hold my tongue, and keep my temper in check he would charge me with insubordination. Of course they could never set up the grating and flog me but I could lose a sizeable amount of my pay.

Gathering all of the resolve I had, I smiled sweetly back at him, mentally steadying myself for another barrage of words. To my surprise he did not continue. Instead he frowned and handed me a thick folder.

"Your next assignment, do well Miss Carson...er...Beaumeir, this order is from up top." He grimaced once he had finished speaking. Evidently disliking how I was trusted enough to be sent on an important mission. I curtseyed, not exactly as low as I could have, and walked out of the room.

* * *

Portsmouth Docks

The carriage I was riding in halted at the side of the road. As I stepped down the driver put out his hand to help me, In an absent minded move I batted it away as my attention had been fully captured by the magnificent vessel I saw before me. Whilst it had been in dry dock it had been given a fresh lick of paint and I decided that it looked better now than it would be when it had completed it's mission. If it completed the mission at all. Picking up my smaller box I observed the crew moving about their business, whilst the driver heaved up my sea chest. Pulling out my paperwork from a small leather bag I ascended the gangway.

"Ah, Miss Carson-Beaumier, it is a pleasure to have you aboard." Said a man who I guessed was the lieutennant, he had a scar running across one cheek. I thought he was rather handsome.

"Thank you, I need to speak with the Captain, if it is possible?" I replied in a polite tone. I was hoping he wasn't going to ask too many questions as I had not thought up a cover for my presence on the ship yet.

"Sorry, Miss at the moment the Captain is busy, boring naval classified talks at the moment I think." _Ha! If only he knew! _With great difficulty I looked seriously back at him.

"Oh, nothing i want to get mixed up in then." When somebody called him he nodded and muttered a quick goodbye before striding off down the deck. I now turned my thoughts to the massive chest i had been lumbered with and decided to drag it down to my allocated berth.

Now I was back on deck again waiting for the Surprise to way anchor and be off to sea. I stood on the starboard side looking out into the vast, ever choppy water of the Atlantic. I let my senses soak up the feeling of being at sea again. the smell of the salty water, the sound of waves breaking against the hull, the feeling of cool air rushing inland off the sea. My walking had already adjusted back to the rolling, steady gait of a sailor.

"No, Jack won't allow a woman-God be praised your right Nagle!" The other replied laughing. I payed no attention to the men, I was not shocked to hear their remarks, after all it was not common to find a woman on one of His Majesty's ships. I leaned over the side studying my reflection, I was not exactly what people may call beautiful. I had hair that was a strange shade of brown as if it could not decide whether to be blonde or brunette. My favorite features were my sea coloured eyes and light pink lips. Not that I had ever caught the attention of any men. I turned around to study the intricate array of ropes, working out how each of them helped control the ship would keep the boredom at bay for a while I mused. The Surprise was indeed a fine ship. Not large or particularly well gunned but swift and manoeuvrable. Its Captain was legendary, even among the navy, there had been some background information in the folder from Commander Worrall about some of the more important crew members. 'Lucky' Jack Aubrey had never lost, and had brought back three prizes, earning him respect among his equals and his crew alike. Then there was Thomas Pullings, his lieutenant, who had served alongside the Captain all his life. There were two more lieutenants; Mowett and Peter Calamy. Remembering the third lieutenant brought back unwanted memories so I pushed them aside and decided to find that elusive Captain Aubrey, the rest of my orders were safely stowed inside my sea chest copied out in code. No one was above suspicion.

"Its you, isn't it?" Questioned a rather accusatory voice. Even though I was surprised at being addressed like that I didn't jump. I analysed the voice, it was not that of a common seaman, it was well pronounced but deeper than a boy's yet younger than that of a tested man, and it had weight behind it like the speaker was self assured. I reasoned that it must be the voice of a certain third lieutenant. I turned slowly, delaying this long postponed reunion for as long as I could.

"I am Miss Carson-Beaumier, and you are?" I asked trying to keep as much civility and innocence in my tone.

"You know my name." His blue eyes glared directly into mine, anger radiating from every inch of him. I had closed off my heart years ago now all that was left was cold stone and iron. Once I would have broken down and told him how sorry I was, but now I only stared straight back at him and remarked;

"Once, I knew you once." And turned around again to go back to my small birth. I could only imagine the look of indignation on his face, as I strode away in a far too unfeminine gait.

OK! So that's my first chapter! Please rate and review, any criticism is welcome. If you can guess what the connection between Sophie and Peter is or have a theory please drop me a comment.


	2. A Question of Information

A/N: this chapter is not book-verse at all, to get my plot to work I've had to make up quite a lot of background info, on the plus side we are going to find out more about Sophie's assignment! Yay!

Chapter 2

A Question of Information

The Surprise was now on its Fourth week of the voyage, and I definitely felt it. I had been away from home before, as my job required, but the choppy water of the Atlantic was not making me feel any better better about my prospects of drowning and going down to a watery grave. Nothing much had happened since we set out from Portsmouth, I had avoided Mr Calamy and he had paid the same respect to me. I had been given instruction to stay in my berth most of the time and only to go on deck in the night when I had a chaperone. It was as though the Captain thought I couldn't protect myself. It occurred to me later that perhaps it was the other way around. I spent my time reading and looking through my lists. I had two, the first was a list of agents who would be around the area of our expected course, the second was a list of safe places where the Surprise could be hidden if the worst happened, with marks next to the places with nearby colonies and settlements who would help us.

I almost jumped out of my hammock when there was a knock at the door.

"Yes, can you wait a moment." I called whilst shuffling my papers together and cramming them back into my sea chest. Glancing into a small mirror I realised my hair was very messy so I smoothed it back as quickly as I could, and unlocked the door. I was relieved when I saw it was a young midshipman not, as I feared it might be, Mr Calamy.

"Hello, Miss Carson-Beaumeir. The Captain has asked to see you, I am Mr Blakeney, but if you like you may call me Will." He said this like he had practised it or at least gone over it in his head which I thought was rather funny. He was short and had golden hair, which was curly. I could tell he was one of the landed gentry by the way he spoke, his voice was high and musical with every word perfectly pronounced.

"Thank-you, Will" I said courteously, noting the sparkling quality of his eyes. They were a similar shade to mine but my eyes lacked the shimmering excitement of youth. I was definitely old before my time.

It was around eleven o'clock, and the crew had settled down into the monotony of being at sea, they also seemed to have gotten used to me being aboard. Mr Blakeney lead me down the gun deck chatting politely about how the Surprise was the best ship sailing. I smiled at this. He had so much naivety and hope. I had to admit I found this endearing and replied;

"I'm sure she is." which earned me an approving smile.

"So, um Sophie, how are you liking being aboard the ship?"he asked, probably not thinking how this experience had been for me so far. Of course I had to lie.

"Well, I have learnt a great deal about sailing, and the Captain has been nothing but kind..." in actual fact I had done what I usually did when there was no assignment to complete I would increase my knowledge in anyway I could, at that time I was midway through a book on the Italian language, as it was my wish to learn all the European languages.

"It is nice of you to say that, but I know you are lonely." At this I wanted to shatter the happy façade that I had been forced to put on all these years and scream that of course I was lonely. Instead I did as I always did and pulled a smile onto my face.

"Ah, Mr Blakeney, you see right through me!" I answered, as we finally stopped outside the great cabin.

"Perhaps you can dine with us some time, the midshipmen are always happy to have company, Mr Hollom is kind enough, Mr Williamson and Mr Boyle are rather course but Mr Calamy and I would surely value your presence." I stepped backwards, shock evident on my face. He realized and quickly added;

"Not that you have to...if you would rather...I did not mean to...to upset you, Soph-Miss Carson-Beaumeir." I noticed how quickly he reverted to using formalities again.

"Oh, no, not at all, I was merely surprised. No one has thought about me for the most of this voyage so far. Sorry, Will. I would like to have a friend on this ship. I confess I have been very lonely." already I had opened up to this boy more than I had for years.

At that moment the door swung open, and as was my usual luck, Mr Calamy stepped out. He had been putting his hat back on but at seeing me it fell to the floor.

"Ah, Mr Calamy, let me introduce you to Miss Carson-Beaumier. _And be more careful Peter_" Will said the last part quietly, not meaning for the Captain to hear them conversing in a less than formal tone. Neither Peter or I listened to Mr Blakeney. We stared at each other, both of us deciding what to do. At precisely the same time we acted, me curtseying and him bowing. When I curtseyed I dipped low enough to pick up his hat. When I stood up straight again I looked up into his hard, cold, angry eyes and gave it back to him whilst just audibly whispering

"Sorry about your hat, Mr Calamy." he stuffed it back onto his messy, short hair and muttered

"Thank you, _Miss Carson-Beaumier_." then touching his cap, in a half hearted salute, he walked past me.

Will rapped on the cabin door smartly, when the Captain called for us to enter he opened the door, ushering me through politely.

"Miss Carson-Beaumier to see you sir." the Captain nodded and Will backed out of the room after bowing.

"So Miss Carson-Beaumier, I presume you know why you have been asked here." He said in a powerful, commanding voice. I had no difficulty seeing why the crew followed him so completely.

"You want to know why I am here, Captain." I replied. He grunted. Captain Aubrey was not a man of words, he was a man of action. "I am sorry sir but some of my orders must not be disclosed to you at this time. I can only tell you what Commander Hastings allows, unless I deem the situation suitable." His eyes narrowed at my words.

"You are an inconvenience to me, to my crew, you should not be on this ship. And now you tell me you cannot even inform me for what purpose you are here!" I was not expecting this response, after all this was not the first time an admiralty agent had been stationed on one of his ships.

"With respect Sir I do have some information pertaining to this voyage." He was very keen to get the information out of me, and in his haste he was being quite rude.

"Well?"

" The ship, the French man of war you are supposed to intercept, we believe that it has some key information on the routes and positions of much of our navy. It has been sailing around Europe and since it left Nice it has hunted and sank three frigates and engaged with one whaler. It seems to have ether the best luck God could grant or intelligence of a rather damaging kind." I took a breath. "I am here to investigate and find out how deep the corruption goes, and if at all possible, find out who our mole is." There was more, but I hoped that I had revealed enough to quench is thirst for knowledge, at least for a while.

"I guessed that was why, and now my suspicions have been confirmed. When I got my orders from the Admiralty they informed me that she had been the scourge of Europe recently. Is there anything else you can tell me?" He had deduced the unsaid things in his orders, maybe I had miss judged him. I had thought that he was a good fighter and leader but I hadn't thought that he would have intellect also.

"No Sir, sorry. This intelligence is on a need to know basis at present."

"Thank-you, Miss Carson-Beaumier, I am sorry if you thought me rude but I am missing my Sophie, my wife, you remind me of her, you know. Thank-you for sharing your assignment details."

So that's chapter two, next time will be more about Peter and Sophie. We may even get to the start of the movie, I'm certainly looking forward to that!


	3. The Phantom

A/N: Sorry about the chapters being short but hopefully they will get longer when the action starts, which should be soon as the film starts in this chapter!

Chapter 3

The Acheron

The first two months of the voyage passed in a haze of rolling ocean, shouted orders and days spent reading or asking Dr. Maturin for help on pronunciation of the Italian I was learning. Books can only teach so much and the naturalist seemed to be able to add linguist to his list of skills. I was finding this trip to be far more interesting than I had thought it would be. When Mr Blakeney wasn't busy we talked about how the ship worked, sometimes about natural theories with Maturin. I often let Will borrow my books on languages as I discovered he had been taught Latin by his tutor before becoming a midshipman and he thought it would be useful if he wanted to translate the names of the creatures he talked about with Dr Maturin. I was still lonely for much of the time but I found it reassuring to know that there were people who cared for me on this ship. I ate with the midshipmen when Mr Calamy was in the great cabin or on watch but since the incident with the hat we had gone back to our usual system of avoiding each other.

I woke up early as usual and began to open up my Italian novel and dictionary to the place I had read to last night, but something nagged at me. After five minutes of pacing around my room a half formed thought or memory leapt out at me. I dropped to my knees in front of my trunk, sliding out the hidden draw at the bottom. Shuffling through the papers I found the list of agents. There were two in Brazil, Samuel Lowrey and Arielo Belmiro. I had not met ether of them but I knew Mr Lowrey had been stationed at the coast to relay orders and information to the ships that passed. If he had been captured...I didn't even want to think. The intelligence he possessed would be lethal.

After that I could no longer sit on the wooden floor of my birth pondering the repercussions of the Acheron having access to this information. So I got dressed, we were currently in a mild climate, but it was early so I dressed warmly in a linen petticoat and a cotton dress that pinched in at the waist and fell slimly to about an inch above the floor. It was a moss green with ties that kept the sleeves tight and out of the way. I was not fond of corsets but I wore one loosely between my dress and petticoat. Over this I slung my holster with a loaded pistol and knife belt. Other than languages I was enthusiastic about weaponry, which I knew was not really expected in a woman but I didn't see what was wrong with being interested in a thing that could eventually save my life.

I had a gunsmith back in Whitehall who had made me a pair of pistols that were small and concealable but intricately decorated. The handles were a red wood inlaid with silver in the shape of a fox prowling underneath three stars, as that was the insignia of my English family, the barrel was plain but with the same patten as the handles running along the side from the trigger block to a quarter of the way down the barrel. I had one knife for stabbing, it was more of a dagger than a knife, but the two others were small and mainly for throwing. The knife belt was leather and made specially so that the part where the knives were stored could not be seen when I wore a jacket. Which I did today. The jacket was a grey blue colour which contrasted well with the dress. Then I laced up the leather boots and pulled them tight, just in case I had to do some running today. I let my hair go free except for the hair at the front which I gathered back to stop it flying into my face.

When I decided I was ready I opened the door and padded out up onto the gun deck, then up the steps again to the open air. Today it was foggy. The mist hung above the sea like a blanket of clouds, reducing visibility to around fifty yards. Towards the bow there was a commotion. Many of the men were staring at two officers, when I got closer I realised that it was Mr Calamy and Mr Hollom. I walked about ten paces closer.

"We shall beat to quarters!" shouted Mr Calamy, causing the men to hurry quickly into position. I heard the sounds of the entire crew of the Surprise scramble around from the youngest powder monkey to the Captain himself. Then the drum started telling everyone who didnt hear the original call to prepare for battle.

I turned back to Mr Hollom, catching him by the arm.

"What has happened, Mr Hollom?" I questioned.

"I saw a shape...of a sail, Miss." He stuttered. "At least I think I did..."

"Thank you, Mr Hollom."I replied whilst thinking to myself 'aren't you glad you put your pistol on today.' Amidst the flurry of movement I saw the Captain striding up the deck towards us, taking Hollom's spyglass.

"where away?" He Inquired.

"Two points off the starboard bow, Sir, not a mile distant." Answered Hollom, I was surprised at how sure he sounded as before I had always seen him as indecisive and shy.

"Are you sure, Mr Hollom?" He continued.

"Yes Sir."

"Man of war?" The Captain said this in a way that left you in no doubt as to how seiriously he took the situation.

"I don't know sir."he paused, oh no, I thought, where had his sureness gone? "It was only for a moment I thought I saw a shape"

"Did you see it Mr Calamy?"

"No Sir" At Peter's words I could not help but compare the young lieutenant to the over aged midshipman. Mr Hollom stood there looking like he wanted to sink through the deck to the cannons, whereas Peter stood straight backed, and commanding.

"Well you did the right thing Mr Hollom." He turned around to both of them and sent them away. "Go to your stations" The two men tipped their hats the the Captain, and walked past me, Mr Hollom turned to me and repeated the action, whilst Mr Calamy contented himself with casting me a look of suspicion.

The Captain turned to me;

"Do you know of any ships in this area?" he continued in the same clipped tone.

"Yes there is one English wailer in these waters but I would be more worried about it being the Acheron." I stayed calm whilst speaking, if the Captain could so would I. In reality the fear of the unknown was gnawing at me.

"Yes." He smiled at me, evidently seeing my nerves. "My fears were the same." He turned back to look into the spyglass again, suddenly pushing me down beneath him and shouting; "Get down!"

I only realised why when I looked up and saw splintered wood falling like snow.

The Captain pushed himself up.

"Get below now!" I would have been more than happy to follow his orders if I had not seen Will. It looked like half his arm was prickly, with wood sticking out of it at odd angles.

"Will!" I called out whilst I ran up to him. "Oh God, Will" I saw the horror on his face at seeing his arm. I pulled him up hoping that was the only broken part of him, as I half carried half dragged him along the deck towards the infirmary.

Ooooh, cliffhanger! I hope you don't mind but I am going to have to put this chapter up in two parts.

I know I said that this chapter would be about Peter and Sophie but I changed my mind about when they would start to talk more and I thought that them both being worried for Will would be better.


	4. Feuds and Friendships

A/N: OK, so to clear some stuff up, Sophie is 21 and in my story Peter is 22 which makes him old enough to be a lieutenant. In this chapter Peter and Sophie are going to realise that they aren't that different and they might even become friends.

* * *

Feuds and Friendships

The infirmary was the closest thing to hell I had ever seen. I thought that maybe will would be safer up on deck where at least danger could be seen, but who knew what evil lurked in the dirty cloths and implements. Poor Will had almost fainted by the time I helped him onto the operating table. I wanted to stay with him but Dr Maturin forcefully told me that I would be of more use to Will on the gun deck, seeing to men who needed medical attention.

"Would Mr Blakeney be better off with a broken arm as a prisoner on the Acheron?" He asked reprovingly. "I think he would rather as many men were fighting as possible" I conceded defeat, Dr Maturin was much too clever for me to beat him with words. With his bloody hands he passed me a roll of bandages and some alcohol for cleaning wounds. Will's eyelids fluttered open and he grabbed my arm.

"Sophie, I'll be fine" I just stared at the boy before me."I Promise."

"Best take a drop of that for yourself." Called the doctor as I scampered from the room barely keeping down the food in my stomach.

The day's hardships did not end there. As soon as I had run back up to the gun deck I felt a searing pain across my forehead, not daring to put a hand to my brow I ran up to the nearest wounded I could see. He was not badly wounded but there were small splinters running all the way down the side of his body. I deftly pulled out as many splinters as I could see in this foot. After wrapping it in some bandage I tied it off and cut it with my dagger. Then I sent him back to his post. Mr Calamy had taken control since Mr Pullings had been injured, and he was bellowing orders. He gave he a confused glance then went straight back to organising the gun crews.

"Reload! Fire when ready!" turning back to me he lowered his register and commanded me to get bellow. I shook my head as I saw his bleeding hand. Following my look he put it inside his jacket.

" No" I said sternly. "Every moment you leave it the worst it will get." He hesitated at my words. He evidently didn't like the idea of me touching him even if it was only his hand. After a moments indecision, he withdrew it form the blue material, hissing as he snagged his torn flesh.

"How did this happen?" I enquired in a solicitous tone.

"When Mr Pullings fell, I put my hand on something when I went to help him. I don't know what though." If I hadn't been focusing on his hand I would have noticed that this was the longest conversation we had had since I got his family in all that trouble. I often had to remind myself that it was Sir Calamy, Peter's father, that had got them into the trouble I had only uncovered it.

"All right, I don't think there is anything in there but to be sure I am going to sterilise it." At my assessment of his wound he laughed. It was a strange sound, and it's a weird thing to hear someone who hates you laugh at something you said. "What is so funny?" I asked, my tone straight back to icy and cold.

" For a moment there I was worried it was going to be chopped off or cauterised." I paled, remembering Will in the hell hole that was the infirmary. "What's wrong" he said strangely in a concerned tone.

"Will. Mr Blakeney has broken his arm. I think he may lose it." He was utterly horrified.

"No, not Will-" His sentence was cut off by another impact.

After I had poured a little whisky onto his cut and bandaged it, again cutting it with one of my knives he thanked me which felt very strange as it was sincere. He dipped his hat to me and I responded with a curtsey which before I had done out for appearances sake and now because I appreciated his kinder words and actions. Whilst I had been tending to his injury he had received word that there was a new plan. They were going to utilize the fog that had been their undoing to escape. I found it quite ironic that it had allowed the Acheron to surprise us and now we would hopefully be safe in the opaque mist.

As an officer Peter decided he would be on a boat, even though I told him that it would help no one as he could not row in his current state. _Men! _I thought to myself with a wry smile curling my lips. The smile quickly vanished when I surveyed the gun deck. So many wounded. So many will not return home. It looked to me like half the ship was splintered and strewn on the floor. Great chunks of hull had been blasted out and peering out I could see billowing whiteness. It looked like we were sailing through a cloud. In my usual business like manner I tended to those who were most hurt, the second man I walked over to was dead. He had splinters in his throat, he must have choked to death in his own blood. Sadly I slid his eyelids closed, I could not stand the blank unseeing depths. They were vacant hollows where a light should have been, permanently in a look of shock. I wondered if he had a family. If any of the crew would miss him.

I was roused from my morbid thoughts by a cheer followed by a call for silence. It seemed we had made it into the fog. I picked up the whisky and the roll of bandages, refusing to look at the man again. As I continued to help those my meagre understanding of medicine allowed, I pondered the unlikely event of the Acheron, for that was the only ship I thought it could be, stumbling our exact position. There were only two ways it could have known where we would be, it could have an informant on the ship, which I thought was unlikely as we hadn't been into any ports where messages could be left, or it might have been someone on the coast informing them of our location, for the Captain of the Acheron the rest would have been guesswork. As I came to this conclusion some of the men from the boats reappeared. I instructed them to take the seriously wounded down to Maturin and to help the rest clear up the shattered wood. _What wouldn't I have given for a nice simple assignment on dry land?_

I was utterly and completely tired and hungry. I had been up at the crack of dawn and for lunch I had eaten half a ships biscuit which was mercifully not infested with weevils. Now I was sitting on a chair next to Will. I would have nodded off by now if it wasn't for the occasional slide of the chair, due to the swaying of the ship. The Captain had made his rounds and enquired about the wounded. He had nodded to me putting a heavy hand on my shoulder, tried and failed to reassure Will about his arm and then walked away to discuss the unfortunate occurrence with Dr Maturin. I occasionally tried to strike up a conversation with Will like we used to but he had a far away look in his eyes, I could sense that he did not want to talk but after the second hour of my company he turned his sweat soaked head towards me and looked into my eyes.

"I'm really glad that you are here." He whispered before slipping back into his daydreaming or whatever he was occupying these empty hours with.

My eyes were half closed when I heard footsteps coming towards me and Will. He had fallen into a fitful sleep, but rest was rest so I didn't wake him for this new visitor. After rubbing my eyes the world returned to its razor sharp image, then I wished it hadn't. Blood had soaked into the very walls of the infirmary and a rusty iron smell now mingled with the salty tang of the ocean.

"Miss Carson-Beaumier, why are you still here?" My head jerked up at this question, I knew this voice...

"Mr Calamy." I said in a curt tone I think the Lieutenant was used to me talking to him in.

"Miss." He continued whilst pulling up an empty chair. "You should be sleeping. And you're hurt." He used a tender tone, that shocked me even more. I shot him a suspicious look as his hand moved over to my forehead. I remembered the sharp sting I had felt when I first went up to the gun deck. He rose.

"Your head needs attending to, we wouldn't want it to scar." He had found the Doctor's supply of bandages and returned to his chair staring intently at the cut on the left side of my head.

"You were very brave you know." He muttered, evidently not wanting to wake Will.

"It would be more brave to disobey Dr Maturin, I don't want to see him in a bad mood." I quipped, suddenly aware that me and Peter were the only people in the room aside from our sleeping friend. A small laugh escaped him at my comment. He had dispensed with his bloodied jacket but his waistcoat had a small smudge of blood from where he had hidden his injury earlier. Following my gaze he gestured to bandages he was now preparing too wrap around my head.

"I thought it was about time to repay the favour." Seeing the bandages I laughed.

"No. I'm not going to be taken seriously walking around this ship looking like a sultan. No turban for me, thank you!" We both paused a moment, picturing me in a turban.

"Not a good image" He agreed. "Well it seems to have stopped bleeding anyway."

"Good, can you watch Will. I need some rest." I said, conveniently yawning in the middle. "But wake me if..if..." I stopped talking as from his expression I could tell he understood.

"I will, I promise." He swore solemnly. Even in my sleep deprived state realized that something had changed between us, but walking along the corridor to my birth that night I couldn't comprehend how different my future would be because of it.

OMG! Long chapter, I loved writing the bit at the end. So rate + review. Any criticism is welcome. Thanks!


	5. Home

A/N: I have started to improve my previous chapters so if you want you should go back and re read them, I'm always trying to improve. The bits in italics are thoughts, just so you know. AND WOW! I got my first favourite! (Some of you people probably think I'm making a big deal but this is my first story so it means loads!) Thanks!

* * *

Chapter 5

Home

The Captain was sitting at the dining table in the great cabin, opposite him was Mowett to his left was Dr Maturin and Mr Pullings was standing up with Mr Allen who was too angry and agitated to sit. I was standing to the right of Dr Maturin, judging the conversation and ready to give Captain Aubrey some advice and possibly Admiralty intelligence.

"I tell you, if she was a frigate then I am a Dutchman!" Mr Allen continued his rant about how the Acheron had _cheated_ or that's what Mr Allen had been implying but not actually saying.

"It was an unfair match, there was no dishonour in it, no dishonour at all." Mr Mowett added his opinion to the conversation.

"She was more like a ship of the line..." Mr Allen Half shouted as he paced along his side of the table, he carried on talking as Mr Mowett interrupted him.

" You have to wonder about the shape of her hull, our shots wouldn't penetrate."

"Triple shot it at two hundred yards and our guns had no effect." Mr Allen found yet another reason why their failure was not something to be ashamed of. I had difficulty not sniggering at all this excuse making. Yes beating the Acheron would have been nigh on impossible due to the weather being against them and the Surprise having only a modest number of cannons but the three men were having all the difficulty in the world admitting that they had lost to a French frigate.

"She had the weather gauge against us and she had a clear advantage in fire power."Mr Pullings remarked.

"What is the weather gauge?"Queried Dr Maturin, rousing a small laugh from Jack and a condescending:

"Shall I show you again Stephen?" At this the Captain's cook Killick showed a blatant disrespect to courtesy and reproved the Captain like he was a troublesome boy.

"Not on the cloth." He grumbled as he placed a square of parchment on the table over one of the Captain's previous blots on the tablecloth.

Instead of giving the doctor a visual representation he explained that it meant the Acheron had control over the battle due to the direction the wind blew in.

"And she had the longer guns so she could hit us out of our affective range." remarked the Lieutenant.

As if Jack had heard enough of the constant moaning of his officers he rose putting his hands on the table.

"The simple fact is that we were soundly beaten." His words caused us all to look up into his face, I could see that this was one of those moments when no one wanted to admit that Captain Aubrey was right.

"Heavy frigate like that in the pacific..." Mr Allen trailed off, unwilling to say the obvious.

"Could tip the balance war in Napoleon's favour." Mr Pullings picked up the older man's sentence.

"By comparison the Surprise is a somewhat aged man of war." The Doctor's words caused the rest of the group to look up from our plates. "Am I not correct?" Jack turned around from his view out of what had been a window and was now a gaping hole.

I could see the love in his eyes as he caressed some of the splintered wood at the window.

"Would you call me an aged man of war, Doctor? No the Surprise is not old. No one would call her old. She's a bluff bow, lovely lines, she's a fine sea boat. Weatherly, stiff and fast,very fast if well handled." After a short pause he continued. "No she's not old, she is in her prime."

"We can patch up the main and mizzen. Foresail's too far gone, so we'll bend our spare." Mr Allen went straight back to business.

"Mr Lamb is confident with basic repairs we can get home as we are." Mr Pulling thought quite similarly to Mr Allen so he often ended up finishing off his sentences which I found amusing. I shot a warning look to Captain Aubrey, we could not abandon our mission, too many lives would be endangered if what I believed was true. I needn't have worried after all, I Knew that after the Acheron's attack he had taken it rather personally. He was going to take that ship or die trying, unfortunately it was likely that most of the crew would die trying alongside 'lucky' Jack.

"We're not going home." was his expected response which shocked exeryone but me.

"But to refit we need a port, and the Acheron may be still looking for us." Mr Allen responded as if already knowing he could not sway the man from the path he had chosen.

"We can refit at sea." Replied the Captain. "Here, where it shoals. As you said, Mr Allen, she is taking the war to the South Seas, we are supposed to stop her."

I knew that in his last sentence he was talking to me. I had told him that the Admiralty suspected the Acheron had a bigger part in the war than it first seemed. He didn't press me for details but he would later.

"But, Sir, with respect, she's a vastly heavier ship. She's out of our class. She could be halfway to Cape Horn by the time we're repaired and under way." Mr Allen again voiced his misgivings. The Captain ended the conversation with his usual charisma.

"Well then, there's not a moment to lose."

I watched Will with growing dread, only when Peter passed me his coat did I realise I had been shaking. Both Peter and I knew what was about to happen and I couldn't stand the thought of our poor Will losing an arm and being in such pain. Peter walked around the side of Will's hammock to grasp me by the shoulders.

"Listen to me." I looked away from his face, after seeing the same fire burning in his eyes as the first time we met on the Surprise. "Will is a strong boy, he is going to make it through this, but only if we stay strong too, for him." I nodded suppressing tears that threatened to roll down my cheeks.

"I don't know why I'm being like this. I have not cried or cared for someone like this for years." I said between quiet sobs. He stared off into the distance evidently remembering our previous encounters.

"I am sorry for how I treated you these past months..." He trailed off after regaining his seat the other side of Will.

Since Sir Calamy had been caught with Most Secret admiralty documents his son Peter had been left in charge of the family, they relied on him for income as his father had barely escaped with his life to America. It was a difficult situation as the admiralty agent who had found the evidence was now sitting across from the troubled young man.

"I should not have blamed you for what happened." He muttered half to himself.

"What changed?" I wondered aloud, I had accepted that the Calamy family would never forgive me so naturally I was confused at this sudden change in attitude towards me.

"When I saw you on the gun deck, helping people when no one would have thought you a coward for staying below. If you could be that brave and kind...I knew you could not be evil or cruel." he was now looking at the floor and his cheeks held a pink tinge.

"Oh..." I said as Mr Blakeney started to stir. Peter and I both looked down. My expression had softened after Peter's revelation but it sprang back to worried lines when I heard the injured midshipman's words.

"Is it true they put the last stitch through your nose?" O_h God _I thought, _heis talking about death! _I was very scared and the worst thing was he said it very calmly, as if accepting his mortality. _He is only thirteen._ Remembering Peter's last conversation with me, I smiled, it was probably more of a grimace really.

"Why are you talking about that, you don't need to worry. The doctor is the best." It was a much too happy tone but I was aware that Will had been drugged to help with some of the pain, so I hoped he would not notice.

"What do you mean?" Said Peter in a desperate attempt to stave off the inevitable answer he was going to have to give. "Joe said when you die, they stitch you in your hammock with the last stitch in your nose, just to make sure you're not asleep. Not through the nose, you'll tell them?" I was watching Peter's face, marvelling at how he kept his emotions within himself. In a controlled way he nodded leaving no doubt as to how seriously he took this promise between them. I bolstered the metaphorical dam against my rushing emotions, I couldn't break now. I realised I wasn't just crying for Will, I was crying for all those moments alone in the dark with no one to talk to and no one to care. Will settled back in his hammock and closed his eyes, I prayed that it would not be for the last time. "Its about time for me to be on watch." Peter whispered, after we had fallen into comfortable silence. "No, Mr Calamy." Came the voice of Dr Maturin. "I asked the Captain and your to stay here and help me." "Help you with what?" I asked, hoping it was not for what I thought it would be. "Mr Blakeney's situation." He replied. _Oh no! _I felt a hand at my back pushing me gently towards the door. "You shouldn't be here when...it happens, Miss Carson-Beaumier, and I'll be wanting my coat back." I sighed, I rather liked Peter's coat. I turned around to look him straight in the face. "I think Mr Blakeney wants you to be here, as do I." Then with one last look at Will I walked out. I didn't care what strange looks I got as I strode up on deck. I felt the wind pick up the many stray hairs from my bun and I had to grin. I knew what horrors were going on below but here I felt safe. I was out in the wide and open sea. The Phantom could not be seen, no black dots scarred the horizon and brought fear to my heart. Soft ripples covered the surface of the water and distorted the reflection of the cloudless sky, soon the stars would be out and it would lighten my soul to see them again.

* * *

I wrote loads, I just couldn't stop! Anyway, I thought I should tell you guys that my usual update time will be once or twice a week as I am at school and Christmas play rehearsals are happening (guess who bagged the lead? Not me, I'm in the chorus. Yippie. Can you hear the sarcasm?). Thanks for reading, please rate and review!


	6. A New Enemy

A/N: Hi! OK, so today I had a great idea of how to add some little plot twists into this fic, I was going to expand and improve my previous chapters but I was so exited I really had to write more. In this chapter there is some Italian, the translations are in brackets. So, on with the story:

Chapter 6

A New Enemy

Out off the coast of Brazil the sky was completely clear. I stood on the forecastle, my face upturned towards the night sky. I was as far away from the rigging as it was possible to be because I didn't want my view of the sky obscured at all. When I had been very young my father had taught me the names of some of the constellations. On clear nights like these we would stay up very late and gaze up at the sky, and I would always get grass stains on the pretty dresses mother sewed for me, and the next day I would fall asleep in my etiquette lessons.

I jumped when I felt a hand on my shoulder, my head jerked down pulling at least two of my neck muscles. Rubbing them surreptitiously I swiveled on one foot to face Mr Calamy. My heart started beating ridiculously fast, I was obviously worried about Will.

"How is he?" I whispered, I would have crossed all of my fingers if I could. Peter didn't even have to talk to tell me that the amputation had gone well.

"Yes, the Doctor says he will be fine..." He trailed off.

"It must be terrible, I think I would die if that happened to me. Still, greater men than us have lost limbs, and well just look at Nelson." He seconded my opinion.

"Why are you out so late, shouldn't you be below sleeping?" He questioned.

"Well, when I was a little girl my father and I used to stargaze. The sky is so clear out here, it would be stupid to waste the opportunity. That one, there, was always my favourite, that constellation is called Andromeda." I was still pointing by the time I finished, tracing the outline of the constellation. Peter Smiled back at me.

"Do you know the legend of Perseus and Andromeda?"

"Yes, I do like the classical myths, my mother did not approve of me learning them instead of cooking or organising a household." I said, bemoaning a childhood spent between two parents wrestling for control of their unruly daughter.

"Mothers never do." Replied Peter with his quick wit.

"When Andromeda died the Gods of Olympus honoured her by putting her into the sky, so that her beauty would shine out forever more." I recounted the end of the tale whilst looking at the stars reflected in the water

"Hmm...couldn't have put it better myself."

"Mr Calamy, you are supposed to be watching for ships not staring up at the heavens. Please return to your post." Snapped Mr Allen, I mused that he seemed to only ever be in a good mood when drunk. As I retreated to the infirmary I noticed that it was just now that my butterflies were going away and my heart was finally returning to it's usual, steady tempo.

I regained my previous position at Mr Blakeney's left side. He was sleeping, that was probably for the best. I couldn't bare the sight of his stump of an arm so I adjusted his blankets to cover it and fished out my Italian novel from the small satchel I wore over my shoulder.

"Miss Carson Beaumeir, are you reading 'Miti classici e leggende' ?" (Classical Myths and Legends) Asked Dr Maturin as he caught sight of the old leather bound book which was resting on my lap.

"Sì Medico Maturin, è molto buono" (Yes Doctor Maturin, it is very good.) I replied in what I thought was flawless Italian.

"Remember not to fully say the l in molto, it needs to roll, you see." I rolled my eyes, I knew he was only trying to help but I guess I was in an irritable mood.

"Thank you Dr Maturin." I said returning to my previous, happy self.

"Have you eaten yet today?"

"Yes...wait no, I've been so busy, I just forgot." I answered, I was having a hard enough time distinguishing one day from the next, let alone meal times.

"I'll send Cairns to get you something, you really don't look well." I nodded only realizing now that I had been hungry. The doctor roused Cairns from where he had been sleeping, slumped next to his injured friend Mr Wright.

A few minuted later there was a knock at the infirmary door.

"Come in." Called Dr Maturin. When there was no answer I stood up, almost to my full height as the ceiling was very low and opened the door. A square plate had been left on the floor in front of the door. It had two ships biscuits on it, the odd thing was that there weren't any weevils visible. I let out a small sigh, _oh well, ships biscuits are better than nothing._ I picked up the plate and walked back over to Will. After setting the plate down on the table I opened up my book again hoping to distract myself from the coarse brown bread in front of me. I was just about to bite into one of the biscuits when Cairns opened the door with his elbow as he was carrying a tray.

"What are you carrying Mr Cairns?" I asked after replacing the biscuit onto the plate.

"Your dinner, of course Miss." He replied incredulously.

"But you left this by the door." I gestured to the plate.

"Begin' your pardon Miss, but I didn't" I looked back at the, for want of a better word, food. On closer inspection I saw a damp patch on one of the biscuits. I had a sick feeling in my belly which was confirmed by the look of surprise on Cairns' face.

"Dr Maturin! Dr Maturin!" I called in a panicked voice. "I think someone tried to poison me!"

The rat was dead. Dead as a Frenchman who had stumbled into Captain Aubrey on a bad day. It's paws were curled inwards and only a tiny slit of eye was visible, as the rest had been concealed by it's closed eyelid. Dr Maturin had broken off a little of one of the ships biscuits that was meant for me. The little vermin had gobbled up the food and precisely thirty-two seconds after, it had collapsed into a twitching, squealing ball of dirty fur. Now it was quite still.

"Well it's a good thing you didn't eat that." Said Will, he had woken when I called the doctor and had watched with morbid interest as the captured rat was fed, and later when it died.

"That's the understatement of the year." I replied, still glad that I hadn't received the biscuits even seconds earlier.

"Do you have any idea who would want to do this to you?" The Captain was pacing, his anger rising to the surface every few minuets. "I will not allow this to go unpunished, tomorrow we will call everyone up on deck-"

"No Jack, if we want to find out who did this then we are going to have to bide our time, infuriating as it will be. I am sure Miss Carson-Beaumier has the intelligence to work this out eventually." Dr Maturin was astute in his observations, I too thought it would be best to draw out the poisoner.

"But I believe we should also take extra measures to protect you, such as overseeing the preparation of your food and you should not be left alone." I looked to my side where Peter was standing rather protectively, his attitude towards me had changed by extreme proportions in just the last few days.

"Mr Calamy, I am not a child, I can protect myself very well thank you." I reprimanded whilst pulling open the left side of my jacket to expose the lethal weapon ensconced in it's holster.

"I agree with you Mr Calamy" Will added his voice to the conversation.

"So it's decided, your food will be carefully observed, and I am in favour of you having a guard at all times." Commanded the Captain.

"It is not decided by me." I replied quickly.

"I am the Captain of this ship, keeping my crew safe, and making sure as many of them as possible go home is my responsibility. Do I make myself clear?" His voice boomed in the small cabin.

"I just think that these measures will restrict me." I met his fire with a fire of my own, staring straight back into his eyes, showing him I was his equal. In any normal situation what I said would not mean much, but I knew from the look he shot back to me he understood. I could not complete my assignment with a constant guard, or at least maintain secrecy whilst uncovering an informant or two.

"I have said what I will, go back to your birth Miss Carson-Beaumier. Escort her there Mr Calamy."

The face I pulled as I was ushered out of the cabin would probably have soured milk. If I had been a man in this situation no one would have thought twice about giving me a guard. Perhaps it was better that these men thought I was a defenseless weakling, it would make it easier to catch the person who left the tray, but for now, I found it humiliating. I stomped back to my birth spreading out my skirts so wide that it was impossible for Peter to walk along next to me. When I finally arrived at my birth Mr Calamy dipped his hat and entered the birth next to mine so that if there was any disturbance he would hear.

After lying in my hammock for around half an hour I had mulled over the situation. Strangely instead of pouring over my folder trying to figure out who tried to kill me I kept coming back too how mean I had been to Peter when he had only been trying to help. I knocked on the thin wooden panel between us. When I got a reply I began translating the Legend of Andromeda from my book:

"In a far away land where strange beasts lived in the mountains and sirens on the rocks, a princess was born. She was to all that saw her, beautiful as the sea, bright as the dawn and sweet as summer flowers. But her mother was vain and her father proud, and with their boasting they incurred the wrath of a most powerful god who brought destruction to their kingdom, for he was Posidon, God of the all the Sea and under his command was a merciless demon...

I hope you guys don't mind me adding in all of the myths and legends thing, but I think it is important that my characters have something like that in common. It adds an intellectual side to their relationship, which is getting closer (have you been noticing my little hints to feelings between them?). Maybe we will get to more romance soon! I am very proud of the plot twists I've come up with, but you'll just have to wait and see. Please rate + review. No really rate + review as I haven't had any yet. :(


	7. Nightmares and Memories

Chapter 7

Nightmares and Memories

The white dress draped beautifully to the floor, from my waist it fell slimly and just brushed the stone slabs beneath my feet. As I stepped forward the train dragged along behind me hissing like a python. One even step after another I drew closer to the man who waited for me at the altar. I could not see his face. He wore a navy blue uniform, and next to him was another dressed in the same clothing only with blonde hair, not brown. My arm was looped through that of the man walking me to the priest, and behind me a woman kept the slow pace with us. In French weddings the mother walks behind the bride as a sign of passing on the responsibility of continuing the line. This woman was not my mother. The man was not my father. I continued walking, growing ever more conscious of the death grip he had on my arm.

I was not three paces from the man I was going to marry when he turned around to look at me. Suddenly the pews burst into flames as did the face of the man in blue. His flesh melted away revealing another face. It was cruel and angular, with hollow cheeks and a pallid complexion.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Issued a voice that seemed to come from the mouth of the disgusting figure, but the sound did not belong to him. I fell to the floor, coughing and spluttering, my hands were grazed on the wooden planks.

"Mére!(Mother) Father! Help me!" I screamed, in a shrill voice. The house was burning. Crawling on my hands and knees towards the window I saw a man running away, a black cane swinging behind him looped over one arm. Then he turned. His platinum blonde hair coloured strangely because of the raging fire reflecting off it. The fire was all around me, my home, everything. I could not see the door, only the oncoming flames ready to claim their victim. I backed up against the window as a tendril of flame leapt out and licked my arm, I screamed out. Then I was falling, I saw the broken window above me, the flames fanning out to the rest of my home. Then I hit something, hard.

I was not in as much pain as I expected, having fallen out of the second floor window of my family's town house and hitting cobbles I thought I would be in agony. My fingers stroked the ground, it had small uneven lines running along it and it wasn't as cold as stone was. I slowly opened my eyes. A young man's lips were moving but there was no sound, his eyes were wide, terrified. I took more interest in the background, it was a deep brown and the flickering light of a candle danced on it's shiny surface. Locating the source of the light I pushed myself away from it. Fire bad, very bad. My hearing slowly started to fade back in. At first all I heard was a buzzing sound but gradually it settled into words.

"Sophie, Sophie! Can you hear me? Mr Boyle, put out that candle, I don't think she likes it. Sophie?" I wanted to say something to reassure the person before me, but no matter how hard I tried my voice did not fill the silence. "I think you had better wake Dr Maturin"

"Yes." The boy scampered off. The other pulled me up into his lap, this made me feel oddly safe.

"Shhh, it's all right now, it's not real. Calm down." I realized that tears had painted tracks down my face and so I blinked them away. _How pathetic you must look_ I thought whilst using part of my nightdress to wipe away the salty water. Dr Maturin had arrived, he stood for a moment in the doorway using his analytical stare to take in the scene of a grown woman sobbing, being cradled in the lap of a lieutenant whilst he whispered and tried to comfort her.

"So, what is the problem with Miss Carson Beaumier then?" He said with a rather exasperated dead pan delivery.

"She started crying, I was worried so I unlocked her door and found her in her hammock. She fell shortly after I tried to wake her." Explained Peter matter of factly. "Mr Boyle heard too and came to help." He continued. "I sent him to get you because I was worried about her."

"It's not a surprise she is troubled, I can only wonder at what horrors she's endured." Said the doctor, continuing in his monotonous voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Piped up Mr Boyle. Maturin waved away the question and opened up his leather bag with his medical instruments inside, revealing a small bottle with a dark, sluggish liquid inside. He instructed Peter to open my mouth. I followed his order without needing Peter's help. The alcohol of some sort slid gown my throat, scorching as it went. After another few minutes my eyelids began to flutter and I fell back into the abyss of sleep.

The clattering about of the crew woke me. As I was below the gun deck there was no way of knowing what time it was. The memories from last night rose to the surface slowly, each one causing a stab of pain to run up my left arm, the skin there was still a deep red colour from all those years ago. I decided that being alone wouldn't improve my mood so I got dressed, and for the feeling of security it gave me, I concealed both pistols under a thin shawl. Ever since that harrowing night when my parents had died I had found fire both terrifying and beautiful. I had dedicated my life to finding the man who ran from my burning home, the way he looked back at my house with quiet satisfaction as sparks rose up towards the heavens and everything I had was turned to ash. I fished a small mirror from my sea chest to make sure that I did not have red eyes, after all a naval agent of His Majesty did not show such weakness in public. Anyway I had been feeble enough to last a lifetime last night.

I unlocked my door and found Mr Williamson asleep perched on a chair outside my door, _what use you are. _I shook him forcefully and headed up, dragging him behind me. When I stepped up on deck, the cause of the incessant noise was revealed to me, almost the whole crew was on deck and were fixing up the ship. The men worked on everything from the rudder to the figure head. Judging by the sun it was roughly two hours before noon. I located the captain, he was strolling around the deck dictating a list of damaged ship parts, Mr Calamy followed him and was writing the list onto a small blackboard. A look of terror flashed over my face as I thought of how the captain would treat me if he knew what had happened last night. _Please Peter, don't have told him! _I mentally slapped myself, preparing myself for yet another ordeal, and walked briskly up to the captain.

"Sir, ahem, I wish to speak to you about the possibility of stopping-for a short time only- at the coast." I asked in the calmest way I could muster, I could feel the captain's gaze and Peter's on me. I stared at my shoes, studying the scuff marks, I could not even look at Mr Calamy at that moment.

"You do know that we are chasing the Acheron? We really cannot delay, not now."

"It is for that purpose that we must stop, we can't just spin a bottle and sail off in that direction, mustn't we know which direction she sails in? And there are _other_ reasons." I really hoped the captain got my point. He gestured for Peter to hand me the chalk and blackboard which I quickly accepted before bobbing a hurried curtsy. He saluted and headed over to Mr Mowett who called him over to look at something.

"What do you know?" He muttered, whilst I made sure no one was eavesdropping.

"Well, I wish to check on an agent on the coast of Brazil, I'm awfully worried that the Acheron may have captured him. Of all the agents in these waters...he knows the missions, the trade routes, everything. If he is still there we must find him, it is likely he will have more information for us too. What I mean to say is if the Acheron did not find him then we must." I spoke extremely fast, even for me.

"All right, I guess we should take on provisions, some fresh water would be nice." He conceded defeat.

"Yes, my main reason for wanting to stop at the coast is to find some less weevily biscuits!" I joked, I didn't have to see my face to know that the smile didn't reach my eyes.

Mr Allen stomped over, his typical gritted teeth and frowning countenance present as always. I chose to leave at this moment as I did not wish to incur the wrath of the Sailing Master. He tutted as I walked past, with a barely audible:

"Women, on board a Man of War. What next?" Following his comment came a barked laugh from Jack. I shook my head _I would have been better off a boy, _on later reflection I realized that there were some merits to being female.

I ran down to the infirmary with Mr Williamson reluctantly following me, to _guard _me. I could think of many people more suitable for that duty, I'd seen Mr Williamson at target practise, and to put it kindly, if he was in a fight with a chair he would probably lose. I headed down to the ship's stores and picked up some black bread straight out of a crate so that the poisoner had no opportunity to slip something into my food. I dragged Mr Williamson into the infirmary and found Will sitting up in his hammock and engrossed in a book, _back to normal then.. _

"Hello, I'm glad to see you're better."

"I'm glad to be better." He replied, smiling. I was so happy to see him not shivering or coated in sweat.

"I brought lunch."

"Forgive me if I do not explode with excitement. I'm afraid food on ships isn't particularly delicious, someone should have warned you before you joined this voyage."

"It's too late for that now." I spoke my mind and smiled back at the hardy midshipman.

So I'm back with chapter seven, I think I should probably explain the dream sequence:

the bit in the church is all about the future she wants but the past that is holding her back, e.g. missing parents and man at the altar. The fire is a memory that she has buried but has risen to the surface since she opened up to Will and Peter. Please rate and review!


	8. The Service

A/N: This chapter deviates from canon completely, just so you know, and there's some action in this chapter, yay!

Chapter 8  
The Service

The sun beat down mercilessly, adding to the tan that had already been building up on my fair skin. I would no doubt be the laughing stock of the aristocratic ladies who prowled London searching for rich suitors. I clutched tightly at the objects resting on my lap as I had the wobbling of our small craft to contend with. Looking up from the map that I had been studying and into a spyglass I regarded the Brazilian coast, searching for any small indicator of where we were. At last I located some very small islands just off the shore, I looked back at my map and then to the compass which was cradled in my palms.  
"How far are we from the coast?" Enquired my lone companion, Mr Calamy.  
"Not far, I would be more worried about how far down the coast we have to go." I said wishing this escapade to be over.  
"Fine, but it's your fault if my arms are rowed off." My eyes narrowed at this careless comment, the lieutenant had obviously not thought before he spoke and his sentence brought a pang of worry as they reminded me of Will.  
"Don't even joke about that." I snapped back.  
"Sorry." We sat in silence for another ten minutes. It was soon going to be dawn as we had set out in secret just as the sky was beginning to lighten. Captain Aubrey had been reluctant to send me with such a small guard but Dr Maturin and I had convinced him that me going with half the crew tagging along would be very noticeable. I thought it would be better to be covert in my actions. As Peter already knew my profession he seemed the obvious choice and he was proficient with a sword and pistol, both of which were strapped to his belt.  
"Do you mind if I ask what happened that night." Oh God! I panicked and grabbed my map and jumped over the small bench I was sat on and dropped myself down the other way round, with my back to Peter. This caused the small boat to wobble around and Peter to let out a small sigh.  
"Just keep rowing, we don't know where our agent is and we need to be back before the Surprise weighs anchor."  
"Look, I'm sorry if you don't want to talk but I think you have to. I'm not going to row until you tell me." I knew he was stubborn but this was ridiculous so I used the captain's orders against Peter, as I knew that he would never go against an order.  
"You would disobey a direct order from the captain?" I half shouted.  
"You have been keeping this secret for far too long, I know what it feels like..."  
"Row! Now, the future of your country relies on us finding Lowrey!" I commanded leaving no room for argument. He sighed again and there was a rasping sound of wood on wood as he dragged up the oars again and began to propel us forward, much to his annoyance.  
"What if the Acheron took him?" He said, trying to fill the silence.  
"Then we are in big trouble." I answered quickly in a patronising way, allot like how I would talk to a young child.  
"Trouble?"  
"Yes, trouble." I replied with a cool edge to my voice hoping to end the conversation.

"Sophie, the sun is rising." With an exasperated look on my face I turned around again swinging my legs over the bench. There was a sharp intake of breath when I saw what Peter was talking about.  
"Wow." The sky was coloured a pale gold, the wafts of cloud were gilded and bright rays of light were reflecting off the surface of the glassy water. Peter looked at me and smiled sheepishly.  
"What?" I demanded. In reply he just shook his head. The cause of his strange behaviour eluded me and it was only when we arrived on shore that I abandoned thinking about it.

We jumped down into the shallow water and dragged the boat up towards the tree line where we covered it with vines to hide it from passing ships. After I was submerged to my thigh in the salty water I was so unbelievably grateful that the captain had permitted me to don trousers instead of my customary voluminous skirts. I still wore my smart grey jacket and a blouse but I swapped the many petticoats for some tightly fitting tan coloured trousers that tucked into my boots. Slipped down the side of my footwear was a set of lock picks and hidden up my sleeve was a dagger. It definitely reassured me to have the cool feel of sharp steel against my skin. Today I tied back all of my hair and when I walked it swung from side to side. I worked out that we were about half a mile away from the nearest village. I folded the map up and tucked it through my belt, from now on we weren't going to need it as Peter pointed out a plume of smoke rising in the distance. We stayed close to each other, not daring to get too far apart lest there was some unseen enemy hiding in the trees. The dense woodland was full of tropical birds and beasts, a couple of times Peter pointed out parrots or monkeys, but after a short while of me shrugging every time he did so, he desisted. Peter didn't seem to mind the heat that much but I was sweltering so I hung my jacket on a tree and instructed him to remind me about it when we came back.

When we arrived at the village it became clear to us what had caused the fire. The small circle of wooden house had been raised to the ground, I couldn't see any people. Ash seemed to be all that was left of the inhabitants livelihoods. Amongst the ash were some items, a rag doll, a bowl, a book, I shuddered remembering the days after the fire had claimed the lives of my parents. My cruel Aunt Hetty had taken me in, not out of the kindness of her heart but because she wanted my mother's fortune. In the first week of living with her I ran away, taking just the clothes I had and the copy of my father's will, the bank staff had been reluctant to hand over the money but eventually I won. Since then I had moved around, never living in one place for long, until I found the service.  
"Sophie, you had better come look at this." Peter called me and I shook myself, now is not the time for remembering! He was looking down and using his blade to move aside some ash.  
"What is it?" I asked as I walked over to him.  
He picked up a scrap of cloth and handed it to me, it was blue but with red piping running along a short section. It was obviously torn off a French uniform. My heart sank, they must know he is here, I thought as I crammed the scrap into a pocket.  
"Well our agent obviously isn't here, where's the next place?" Asked Peter, evidently wishing to get out of here as quickly as possible.  
"Two miles down the beach, should be easy to find as it is next to a river." I put a small cross next to the first village on my map, it was more like a graveyard now.  
"How will we get across a river?" I rolled my eyes, do you ever not ask questions?  
"We'll see when we get there." Immediately after I snapped back I regretted it, after all it wasn't his fault I had that horrible dream. I was used to reliving my last moments in my house but I hadn't dreamed about a wedding before, it was still a mess in my mind. Pushing these thoughts from my mind I pressed on through the dense trees.

After what felt like hours of walking we emerged in a clearing, I could see a crude hut towards the other side so I continued. I realized a second too late that there was a ravine running through the empty space and would have plummeted down into the gap unless Peter had quickly grabbed me around the waist and pulled be backwards. We tumbled to the ground, rolling over one and other until we came to a stop with Peter tangled on top of me. Before I could even comprehend the strange situation he sprang up, extending his hand to help me up.  
"Thank you, and ouch!" I giggled, rubbing my bruised ribs. He silenced me rather rudely with his hand over my mouth as he withdrew his pistol from its place on his belt and used it to point to the hut. I nodded doing the same with one of my two flint locks. He scanned the trees looking for one which extended over the deep ravine. We scampered over to the tree and I quickly climbed using one of the knots in the wood to haul myself upwards. After pulling the lieutenant onto the thick branch I preceded to guide myself across holding on to the bark with my hands after tucking the exposed pistol back into it's home. I jumped down on the other side, landing like a cat with bent legs and a hand out to steady myself.  
"Are you ready for this?" I whispered after I heard a thump behind me of Peter landing.  
"Always" Came his answer. I looked over at him seeing his confident smile and we stepped quietly closer to the hut.

I kicked the flimsy door open, once again thanking god that I had not worn skirts, and Peter entered pointing his gun out in front of him. I followed pistol in hand. The inside of the hut was totally wrecked, papers were strewn everywhere, the table and chairs upended.  
"Doesn't look like there's any-" He was cut off by a gunshot which luckily missed. A dirty face peeped up over the top of the table just as another figure stepped out from behind the door and attempted to grab me. I ducked under his burly arms and instead of firing at him with my pistol I quickly pulled out one of my small knives. With a precise flick of my wrist it somersaulted and embedded itself in the man's flesh.  
"You think that will kill me?" He laughed in thickly accented French.  
"No, but the poison on the blade will." I muttered whilst turning to punch the new attacker who ran at me with a knife. As he tumbled to the floor I lined up my pistol and shot him. Hearing a plea for help from Peter I threw him my other gun which he caught deftly and shot, dispatching the man he had been struggling against. The last one tried to flee but seeing this I ran to the door and kicked the man in the stomach, sending him flying back to just in front of Peter's feet. He had drawn his short sword and now he held it to the whimpering man's throat. On my way back to the centre of the small room I stopped to look down to where the massive brute lay. He was still breathing, not for very long I thought as I slipped down and slid the dagger from my sleeve over his throat, giving him a less painful end than he would have had.

The man lying on the floor was small and looked a little like a cat with a squashed nose and thin, calculating eyes.  
"Now sir we are going to get answers out of you, and I really don't want to ruin my shirt." I spoke in flawless French, using a seductive tone and leaving pauses for effect. "So, I want you to tell me straight away, or..." I trailed off and started playing with my knife, twirling it around in my hands. He swallowed and I got my desired results.  
"Er, we were sent here to wait for a British spy" He spat, so I kicked him again in the stomach. I realised Peter had been watching with mild horror played out on his face. "We were supposed to kill them."  
"Thank you. Where is the person who lived here?" I continued my interrogation in a silky voice. After a moment I could see I would not get an answer unless I was more persuasive, so I opened up my bag and withdrew a paper cartridge. I ripped open the paper and poured the measured amount of black powder into the barrel of my pistol, laboriously packing it down and dropping in the lead projectile. My plan worked and the man spluttered out the rest of the information.  
"He is aboard the Acheron, in the cells. The Captain has his papers."  
"Who gave you your orders?"  
"The captain." He answered quickly.  
"Really" I doubted this and his sudden answering nagged at me.  
"Yes!" I looked back at him, he was lying but I didn't need to hear the truth to know that there was an agent on the Acheron.  
"All right, I have some new orders for you then. The next French ship that passes, you hail them and tell them that the Surprise and her agent are waiting for them." He nodded.  
"Thank you, Thank you!" He cried in relief at not being killed or tortured. I began to search the pockets of the dead, but finding nothing I looked back at Peter who still stared at me as though I was some ugly monster.  
"What?"I enquired in confusion, I hadn't done anything particularly strange.  
"How can you do such a thing? Torturing a prisoner." He said with a confused and disgusted look  
on his face.  
"I do it for the service, we must have this information." I explained.  
"You would do anything to complete the assignment?" He continued in the same tone, which made me clench my fists in anger.  
"Yes" was the clear answer. After all, if there weren't people like me, willing to go to any length to get the needed information, Napoleon's empire would have increased by a large amount by now.  
"Why?"  
"Why, why! Because when I was alone, and even god had abandoned me, taking everything I had, because even then the service was still there, they looked after me, gave me a place to live, taught me everything I know. I would do anything-" He cut me off.  
"No."  
"Excuse me?" I spat out the two words like poison.  
"No, they didn't teach you everything. Remember your Father, he taught you the constellations." I was speechless. The fact that he had remembered our conversation from all those nights ago gave me a split second of exhilaration until I realised that he had beaten me in my argument.  
"We should be getting back" I sighed as I understood that I wouldn't win this argument now. He shrugged.

On the way back to the boat we didn't talk except for when Peter reminded me about my jacket. We dragged the small water craft back out into the glimmering ocean and sat in silence as Peter rowed. After half an hour of this I started to talk, for the first time telling someone else of the night when my life burned. He listened to my sad tale with the same concentrated expression he had worn before when he attended to my injury. As I spoke I looked out across the water and then back to his face. I didn't want to be alone any more. I realised I had started crying, I wryly noted that it was becoming a habit these days.  
"I'm sorry for what I said...I guess I'm not used to a woman being better at fighting than me." He mused as we looked out over the clear horizon, I scoffed at his words.  
"You're one of the best shots I've seen!"  
"No really, its scary how lethal you are." He said turning back to me, and putting a hand on my shoulder.

To the south I could see a black shape of masts and sales.  
"I'll row if you like." I said.  
"No. Ladies may fight but they do not row." He joked as he dipped the oars back into the serene water.


	9. Revelries and Revelations

A/N: Hello! I'm back! I thought that I might ask you guys about how you want the story to end because although I cry every time I see poor Peter sewn up in his hammock and being dropped down into the sea, I think it would be really tragic and romantic, however it might be too depressing to read, and to write on second thought. Also I would like to explore more of this time period and I think sending Sophie on some political intriguing mission into Europe would be so great to write, it would probably be nothing like cannon, but hey, if you want to read it, I want to write it. I would love to hear your thoughts on the matter and I'm desperate for reviews. Anyway on with the story.

Chapter 9

Revelries and Revelations

It was the day following mine and Peter's excursion to the Brazilian coast, and I was extremely tired as the previous night I had stayed up well into the night trying to draw any connection between what had happened and the information I had from Whitehall. My hair had long ago escaped it's neat plait and now it was in a messy muddle around my tired face. Despite my commitment to the task at hand, I hadn't come up with anything and I was as confused as before, maybe even more so. With a sharp knock on my cabin door I sprang up, suddenly self conscious I attempted to smooth down the velvet dress I had on, which managed to keep its rumples even though I silently battled to get them out. With an exasperated sigh I resigned myself to the crumpled deep purple dress, and pulled my hair back. I forced my legs to work and hobbled over to the door. My heart sank as I saw that hazel eyes greeted mine, not the striking deep blue I had been hoping for. I silently cursed, angry at myself for getting distracted. I focussed on the midshipman standing expectantly before me.  
"Hello Miss, Mr Blakeney asked to see you, says that its important or something. Probably isn't, knowing him it's probably a bug or something else 'fascinating', it's a shame he missed yesterday though, he would have liked seeing those monkey things. There was one that looked like my baby sister. She's a screeching brat too. Mother always-" I could see that if I didn't stop him Mr Boyle would keep talking forever so I quickly cut in.  
"Sorry, but do you mind telling me why..." He quickly answered my question in his unconcerned manner.  
"No, he just asked to see you, typical Will, never tells me anything." As Mr Boyle stepped to the side to allow me through the door I grabbed a ribbon and kicked Mr Hollom in the shin. What is it with middies and protecting me? He had been sitting out side my door staring at a wall, humming a tune which sounded allot like one of the vulgar songs that the crew enjoyed singing when they had drunk enough grog to turn them senseless. He stood up and muttered an apology. I walked away with Mr Boyle and Hollom trailing behind me debating whether to go with me or a stay at his post. I shook my head at Mr Boyle and gestured to Hollom, he laughed, the same look of exasperation mirrored on his face. I finished tying my hair back with the ribbon, it was not pretty but it would do.

We arrived at the sickbay which was almost empty, except for a few people suffering from scurvy and Will. If the midshipman had been a regular member of the crew he would have returned to his duties by now. But he wasn't. He was sitting up in his hammock with his head down as if he had fallen asleep. When I got closer he looked up and greeted me.  
"What's that?" I asked pointing at the book on his lap he had been reading, he was about a quarter of the way through and was studying a overhead plan of a battle.  
"It's a present from the captain, he served with Lord Nelson you know." He said whilst turning to the title page and showing me.  
"The Victories of the Right Honourable Lord Viscount Nelson." I read.  
"Yes, it is very interesting, though I would have liked the captain to tell me about him too." At that moment the doctor entered. He had his glassed on, they had almost slipped to the end of his haughty nose and he used them to read some important looking papers that he had in his hands. He manoeuvred around the operating table without looking up as he was so engrossed in what he was reading.  
"Ah, Hello Miss Carson Baumier. What brings you down here?"  
"It is not what but who, Mr Blakeney asked for me." I replied casting the young midshipman a confused look.  
"I wanted to tell you the good news in person. Dr Maturin thinks I am about ready to join the crew again!" He gushed, evidently overjoyed to have his life back. "I was also hoping you could tell Peter." I looked back at him, seeing a hint of mischief on his otherwise angelic features. I shook my head.  
"I don't know what he's on about doctor, you haven't given him any laudanum, have you?" I called, trying to fake confusion and annoyance, but the smile on Mr Blakeney's face told me that I wasn't very convincing. "Well, that's great news anyway, the other middies will be happy to have you back, god knows I will."  
"Miss Carson Beaumier, may I have a word?" I was slightly on edge at this and my mind worked furiously to figure out why he wanted to talk. I stood up again from the chair I had ungracefully collapsed onto and walked over to where the doctor was standing and organising his supplies.  
"I trust everything went well yesterday." He whispered in his constant measured tone.  
"Would I be here if it hadn't?" I hissed back. "And thank you for your assistance with persuading the captain." I decided to thank the doctor as without his stepping in I would probably not have been allowed to investigate.  
"We agents must look out for one and other."  
"What?" I was astounded. I knew that the doctor was privy to most of the goings on in the Surprise, which is why I thought he had helped me.  
"Did Worral not tell you?"  
"No, but that doesn't surprise me, he never tells me more than I absolutely need to know. Why are you here?" He had sailed with the Surprise for years so I thought that it would be unlikely he was here for the same reason as me.  
"I am gathering intelligence, but my orders were also to assist you. They took Lowrey, didn't they."  
I nodded in confirmation. "Then we are in great danger." The other agent then turned around with a cup of water and half a lime to give to one of the scurvy patients, he definitely made a convincing doctor.  
"Will, I'm very happy for you but I am afraid I need to go." He smiled sweetly at me, and I threw him a grimace. I walked out of the door to find my ever present guard still waiting for me. Yes, we certainly are in great danger. I thought as I led my little party away from the sickbay.

I dined with the captain that night as he still thought it best for my food to be scrutinised for signs of poison, I insisted that I didn't need it but the ferocious Jack Aubrey was hard to refuse. I sat awkwardly between Maturin and Peter, during that meal I had to use all my concentration to remember to keep eating and not to jump every time the Lieutenant's hand brushed mine. He was awfully fond of the captain's fine Bordeaux red wine I noticed, it was likely he would have a headache tomorrow. I hardly paid any attention to what I was eating or the talk. During the second course I became painfully aware of the rowdy conversation as captain Howard graced us with a tale of the relationship between his wife and his mistress, in particular the time the latter hid in a broom cupboard to evade a furious Mrs Howard. I knew that I was getting angry and Peter seemed to realise as he put his hand on mine which was gripping my fork rather tightly. I looked across at him, he had certainly cleaned up nicely for the occasion and it was obvious that he had attempted to neaten up his messy brown hair. But it had won and was threatening to fall in front of his eyes. Before anyone could see this small exchange he returned to his meal. I was relived to see that he didn't add his laughter to drunken barking of the senior officers. At this point the captain raised his glass and called;  
"To wives and to sweethearts" I thought that this was acceptable until the captain added "May they never meet." I shook my head and returned to the dry salted pork on my plate. Mr Howard looked like he was going to tell another one of his stories until Peter came to my rescue and asked about the captain's time serving under Lord Nelson. The captain and Pullings were more than happy to reminisce about the famed lord.

"I was a young lieutenant, not much older than you are now. And Mr Pullings... Mr Pullings was a snivelling midshipman, still yearning for hearth and home." Said the captain with a light in his eyes remembering his time alongside Nelson, Mr Pullings laughed at the captain's description of him.  
"Did you meet him, sir? Can you tell me what he's like?" Asked Peter who was genuinely interested.  
"I have had the honour of dining with him twice. He spoke to me on both occasions. A master tactician and a man of singular vision."  
"He always said in battle..."Never mind the manoeuvres, just go straight at 'em." Added Mr Pullings.  
"Some would say not a great seaman, but a great leader." Chipped in Mr Allen, whilst Mr Mowett nodded in agreement.  
"He's England's only hope if old Boney intends to invade." Thankfully captain Howard's next contribution to the conversation was fit for my ears.  
"Sir, might we press you for an anecdote?" Mr Allen enquired. I only half listened to the conversation from that point onwards as I was so tired and there were better things to think about.  
"The first time that he spoke to me...I shall never forget his words. I remember it like it was yesterday." I could sense that the captain was building up to some joke and the rest of my companions were hanging on his every word. "He leaned across the table, he looked me straight in the eye, and he said "Aubrey...may I trouble you for the salt?" I've always tried to say it exactly as he did ever since." This small joke drew inebriated laughter from most of the men at the table but Peter remained reserved and the only sign of any amusement was the way he smiled slightly and his eyes glittered with hidden mirth. As the captain started talking again his tone changed and he seemed much more serious.  
"The second time... The second time he told me a story...about how someone offered him a boat cloak on a cold night. And he said no, he didn't need it. He was quite warm. His zeal for king and country kept him warm." The doctor who had remained silent up to this point let out an unconvinced breath which cause to captain to smile wistfully and continue.  
"I know it sounds absurd, and were it from another man you'd cry out "Oh, what pitiful stuff" and dismiss it as mere enthusiasm. But with Nelson...you felt your heart glow." Pullings was nodding evidently remembering a similar conversation. I thought back to my brief encounter with the admiral, he had a similar effect on me, he was charming and had perhaps too much charisma.  
"Wouldn't you say, Mr Pullings?"  
"You did indeed, sir."  
"Well then, he would seem to be the exception to the rule that authority corrupts." Replied the doctor with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"To Lord Nelson." Mr Mowett toasted to the Admiral which was repeated by the captain and then the rest of us.  
"To Lord Nelson."

After the dinner I walked back down to my small cabin intending to have a nice long sleep, the crew evidently had different ideas as they had started prancing about and having a singsong on deck. Don't they need rest too? I thought incredulously and considered stuffing cloth in my ears.  
"Adieu to you Spanish ladies" Their singing echoed dully through the ship and I closed my eyes for a brief second praying for them to shut up. After that I took off the velvet dress I had worn and laid it out over the back of a chair hoping that it would rectify it's self over night. I quickly pulled a linen shift over my head and scrambled haphazardly to my hammock. I was relieved to hear the singing cease and rolled onto my side pulling the blanket over my shoulder.

"Come, all you bold young thoughtless men" They struck up a tune again. I cursed and waited for sleep to take me.  
"A warning take by me, and never leave your happy homes to sail the raging sea."

"On deck there! Sail ho!" I opened my eyes and marvelled that they still hadn't finished singing yet. After another moment I realised that they were not singing. They were shouting. I grabbed the nearest item of clothing I could see and wrapped it around myself. It was a thin evening gown cut in the empress silhouette, it was much too thin but I didn't care. I slipped my feet into some old ballroom shoes with small heels and raced up on deck.  
"We must turn and fight!" Said Mr Pullings in a strained, worried voice.  
"But she has the weather gauge again." Mr Allen said with his jacket thrown hurriedly over his back, it looked like it wasn't just me that had been rudely awoken by this new appearance.  
"What's happened?" I asked trying to put on a brave face, in reply Mr Pullings just pointed astern. I gasped when I viewed the terrifying sight of a three-master gaining on us.  
"No! how did it find us?" I asked forgetting about restraining the fear in my voice.  
"He must've been watching us from some inlet." Remarked Mr Mowett.  
"My God. What can we do? He has us by the hip." Mr Allen exclamed.  
"Run like smoke and oakum." The captain replied to the sailing master.  
"We'll have to bend every sail."  
"We'll put up our handkerchiefs if we have to! We must survive this day. Let's get about it. Mr Allen, gentlemen." the officers bowed and saluted before walking off.  
"This must have something to do with the agent they took." I quickly whispered.  
"Yes, I am afraid we won't be taking her a prize today so you will have to wait to find the agent."  
"Well, she does have the weather gauge." I jested, echoing Mr Allen. "Sir" I dipped a small curtsey and paced towards the prow of the ship. Peter and Will were leaning against the mizzen mast debating the likelihood of the Acheron taking the Surprise.  
"Captain won't let that happen, he'll think of something." Peter assured Will.  
"I think he already has, there was a look in his eye." I observed. I talked coolly to both of them as I had decided that behaving like a smitten girl whenever the lieutenant looked at me would get me nowhere, and might even endanger my mission. For the next hour or so I sat above deck and watched the Acheron spill out more sails than I thought possible. Two sprang out either side of the gargantuan vessel and every moment it gained on us. Whatever the captain's plan is it had better be ready soon.

Another long chapter. Finally things are starting to get interesting! (It won't be too long and we will have some romance!) I know this is a bit of a filler chapter but believe me there is some action coming up soon. Please rate and review, my lack of comments is depressing although thank you to frustratedstudent, myths and legends are awesome! Bye for now!


	10. Parties and Poisons

A/N: hello, sorry I've been away so long but life has a way of catching up with me like that, between revision and visiting my Gran (she's Italian so right now I'm in Palermo.) I have been extremely busy. I would never abandon this story, but as my mock exams are coming up the updates will be slow. BUT if you want quicker updates you can bribe me by reviewing, that would make me write faster. I made up Peter's family by the way but I will need them for my plot later on so if you don't like it deal with it.

Chapter 10  
Parties and Poisons

The 'Phantom' was still at our tail, running us down like we were prey fleeing from a pack of wolves. The captain was adamant that we should keep a feeling of normalcy on the ship so all of the junior officers were to be found, on this brisk morning, gathered at the prow with their sextants in hand. Currently the captain was giving us a lesson on how to find latitude, due to the cool weather I was resplendent in a heavy satin gown which had been dyed to a blood red shade. It contrasted with my skin, I thought it drained me of colour but I did look rather striking in my crimson dress.  
"Bring the sun down to the horizon." Instructed the captain as he held Will's sextant. "When its lower limb is touching the horizon" One of the midshipmen turned around again to check on the progress of the ferocious privateer behind us. "Williamson, look to your sextant!" The captain noticed and barked at the boy and then continued. "When the orb is no longer rising...then it has reached its zenith and that would be noon." I stood alongside the midshipmen and although I already knew how to use a sextant I was glad of any distraction from the dark vessel looming behind us. Peter had evidently also learnt this lesson so he had leant his battered brass instrument to me, it was old and had probably been his fathers. After instructing Mr Hollom to continue the class Jack departed to talk with Mr Pullings. They were quite far away but I tried to hear and over the hustle and bustle, typical on a ship, I could just make out parts of their conversation.  
"Six hours?" Asked the nervous lieutenant.  
"Five at most. Just keep us out of her reach until nightfall." Replied the captain. He definitely had a plan, which was revealed to us a few hours later.

The hours passed like minutes and the minutes passed like hours. Time seemed to rush by when we had things to do but stand still in the relative quiet, rather like the silence before a storm. There wasn't anything to do and yet we were constantly busy. Will, Peter and I walked around the deck making small talk, having no idea what to say I started talking about the weather back in England.  
"It's probably raining, not that rain's a bad thing." I contemplated how often it had rained on my family's estate in the Midlands. I was going to continue until I saw the pained looks both of them were giving me. I hadn't even realized how agonising it would be to think about home, they had families that needed them, people to go back to. "Sorry! I didn't think." I quickly searched my brain for any subject. "Oh, that's an interesting structure." I said pointing at a strange wood and rope construction which was currently taking up a large amount of space in the middle of the ship. The captain was standing, looking over the construction and nodding with quiet satisfaction.  
"Excuse me, sir, but what are they building?" Peter asked the question everyone was thinking. In response Aubrey smiled and turned to the three of us, looking back at Peter he responded.  
"Your first command." We all looked quizzically back at him but urgent duties needed to be attended to so he strode briskly away.  
"And I thought that it was the doctor who liked riddles!" I muttered half sarcastic and half exasperated.  
"No, it makes sense to me now. You see the lamps they have? They are arranged in a way to imitate the lamps at the stern of Surprise." Peter explained and I filled in the rest. Peter was going to climb onto the raft and uncover the lights. It would be a simple exercise if it wasn't for the fact that a rather fearsome French Man of War would probably be in firing range by the time it was dark enough to employ the ruse.  
"Sounds dangerous for you." Piped up Will.  
"Not much worse than things you've done before." I said catching Peter's eye. He smiled quickly before Will could look up and see the exchange between us. I thought back to the fight when we went to look for Lowrey and about how well we had worked as a team. My hand absent mindedly shifted over to the handle of my pistol stowed in my leather holster, I possibly would need it soon.  
"I'm not afraid, I just think the water will be cold." Joked Peter, I knew that he would be looking forward to any opportunity to prove himself. He was not one to boast but he always enjoyed a challenge.  
"Me and Will should have some warm stew or something ready for you when you get back." I promised nonchalantly with no worry for the safety of the confident Lieutenant.  
"Thank you, that would be very welcome." He replied seriously, the small comment seemed to have more weight behind it than before and this was re-enforced by the way he looked at me. I had nerves of steel but he always managed to make me feel uncomfortable. Mr Blakeney looked up at me with a beseeching expression on his face.  
"Yes, you can have some too." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Shall we invite the rest of the middies and have a party?" I said with lots of sarcasm, not realising Mr Boyle was walking along behind me.  
"Oh, a party! Can all the mids come?" He s a wide smile spreading across his face. You have a knack for getting yourself into these situations don't you? I berated myself.  
"Well we're just having some supper, nothing special really..." The boy's face immediately turned sullen. "But I'm sure we could work something out..." I continued as the customary grin returned to Mr Boyle's face. After he left the conversation I shook my head, sighed with exasperation and muttered: "I can turn stew into a party." Peter laughed and nodded whilst Will hesitantly looked to where the Frigate was fast approaching behind us. This ruined the mood.

It was now dark enough to set the raft afloat and the officers were milling about at the stern around Peter and congratulating him on his courage.  
"Wouldn't want to lose you." Proclaimed the captain whilst he slipped a rope around Peter's waistcoat. I heartily agreed, I was loath to lose the friend I had so recently gained.  
"Aye, sir." Said Peter smiling hesitantly, anxious to get the mission over with. Suddenly as he said his goodbyes to me and Will my heart plummeted, the situation was immediately very real to me. I ran over to the side of the ship my dress swirling around me and leaned over the side to watch Peter descend onto the makeshift craft.  
"Be careful!" I whispered, receiving a grin in response. It was supposed to reassure me but it didn't work. With my eyes wide I watched the progress of the raft as it slipped almost silently away into the night, bearing Peter along with it. The collective quiet of the crew was interrupted by a loud splash of shot breaking the mirrored surface of the water. Peter began to climb up towards the lamps as another cannon ball went sailing past. The first light on the raft was uncovered and the small shadow I could make out as Peter climbed deftly across to the next light.

I was so absorbed in the dangerous play transpiring before me that I barely noticed the quiet presence of someone behind me. I ignored the light breathing to my left. Too late I felt a stinging sensation just below my ribs. I turned around but there was no one there, however there was evidence of someone; blood had splattered onto the floor but strangely it started to move. I realized slowly that it was me that was moving, and before I could cry out for help the world faded to darkness.

The pain began a few seconds after I collapsed, it started around the bottom of my ribs where I had been cut and it fanned out like fire, burning through my veins, incinerating me from the inside out. I floated in and out of conscious thought, each time I surfaced a new wave of pain greeted me and I was flooded by relief every time I was pulled back under. Memories and dreams mingled seamlessly. I was in the tree house on my parent's estate but Mowett and Pullings were carrying me through the window which opened onto a dark wooden corridor. I was laid carefully down on a hard table that was connected to a feather bed which I rolled onto. As I stood up I regarded myself in the mirror and decided that my white dress fitted perfectly and that the seamstress had done a fantastic job. The door opened and a soaking Mr Calamy was revealed, shivering and with a look of pure fear on his face. I felt a new dream beckon to me; my mother kneeling down gesturing for me to go to her. I was tempted, so tempted to run into her warm embrace and for her to tell me that everything would turn out fine. Her bright eyes were so calm and inviting and her blond hair shimmered as it always did. I was stepping over to her when I felt a rough yet comforting hold on my hand. I turned again finding Peter kneeling next to the table holding my hand. I turned again seeing the image of my mother slowly grow dim. I had made my choice to come back to reality, to come back to Peter, but I suddenly felt hollow at the absence of my mother. I had returned to real world but also to pain. I cried out as the poison spread to my head making it pound.  
"Sophie, you've been poisoned, you can't give in." I tried to respond but the only sound I could make was an agonized whimper. "Doctor. Is there nothing you can do?" Asked Peter, his voice made uneven with his shivers.  
"Give her this." Maturin presumably handed him some laudanum. "Until we know what toxin was used we can't do anything." Said the doctor with a look of pity which I realised he often wore when there was no hope of recovery or good news to give. I stared at Peter and summoned as much strength as I had left to stay conscious. It was not enough and I fell asleep watching his face.

I can't remember dreaming that night which was probably a good thing, as most of my dreams were disturbing. When, eventually I did wake I felt dreadfully cold and it slowly dawned on me that I couldn't feel my limbs. My eyelids fluttered open and I could see that Peter was still at my side, he was asleep and for once his face was open and unguarded. It took the stress of his features, revealing the young man beneath. He looked very similar to how he had been five years ago when his father was still there and all he had to worry about was returning home after his next voyage. Since his father had been forced to flee, problem after problem had piled around him, leaving him utterly swamped. He had his family to support, his mother, sister and a household of servants. His younger sister Catherine and cousin Angelique would soon need presenting at court, one season at court would be extremely expensive and with two girls who's social standing had been dramatically lowered I doubted they would get proposals quickly. Things did not look particularly good for the young man, but then I could think of many better situations for myself as well. I pondered my feelings towards him, we're friends, I decided but I knew that I was lying to myself. Locked away in the most private part of my mind was a primal desire for closeness. I wanted someone to know me, the true me, the person hiding behind assignments and I wanted them to love me for it. It was just one of those things that simply could not happen. I would be packed of to India or America on some mission and he would continue in the navy and marry some rich daughter of a lord who's dowry would settle his debts. I would grow old with nothing to my name but a number of kills and successful assignments, he would continue his family and rebuild their honour. Tears rolled down my cheeks that I could not wipe away, as I saw flashes of the life I would never have.

I heard footsteps so I quickly blinked away the salty water and closed my eyes.  
"Calamy bring me some water, and be quick about it." called a voice which was obviously Dr Maturin.  
"Yes sir." Replied Peter as he stood up, I was surprised when I felt him brush aside the hair that had fallen over my face, I opened my eyes but I still couldn't move. I could hear the crunching sound of Maturin grinding something with a mortar and pestle.  
"Have you worked out what poison it is doctor?" Asked Higgins, the doctor's mostly incompetent assistant.  
"Yes, could you grind the charcoal into a fine powder?" I imagined a confused expression on Higgins' face and the doctor explained "The poison was hemlock." I felt the world crumble around me. Hemlock! But I'll be dead in an hour! After the initial despair I realised that I should have expected it really as the symptoms were all there, the paralysis and headaches should have informed me. Peter returned with the water and a few seconds later a gritty paste was applied to the inflamed cut at my waist, I felt the pain lessen immediately.  
"We need to flush the toxin out of her system, keep her drinking and apply the charcoal on the red area." Instructed the doctor. "I am going to talk with the captain, If her state worsens send Higgins."  
"Yes sir." After Maturin left I heard Peter sigh and start to talk to me. "I don't know if you can hear me, but everything went according to plan. We haven't had sight or sound of the Acheron since." He paused. "And I thought we'd got out of this place." He muttered as if to himself. Yes, I mentally replied, I thought that too. "The crew and particularly the mids are very worried about you...I'm very worried about you." I weakly squeezed his hand, hoping that he would pick up on it. "Everything is going be all right, I'm here." The simple words had an effect on me, it reminded me that it wasn't just my life that was hanging in the balance, it was everyone on board this ship, everyone who would die if the Acheron attacked. I refused to give in for those people and also because I wanted the opportunity to beat whoever had done this to me into a bloody pulp.

OK so that's chapter ten, I hope you liked it, if you did or didn't for some reason please review. I hope you all had a nice Christmas and got lots of presents. I should be updating soon as I have a nice 4 hour flight back to England, but don't hold your breath. See you soon!


End file.
